


【浪殇】渡流年（上）

by layeliu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy, Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeliu/pseuds/layeliu
Summary: 两人过去一切都是捏造的。这辈子从未写过的ABO，满足自己想要标记殇叔的欲望。特殊名词替换如下，去网上搜索一些古风ABO比较通用的，并稍稍改动了一些小地方：Alpha-乾元Beta-中庸Omega-坤泽发/情期-雨露期抑制剂-清息丹信息素-信香标记-印记





	【浪殇】渡流年（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 两人过去一切都是捏造的。  
> 这辈子从未写过的ABO，满足自己想要标记殇叔的欲望。  
> 特殊名词替换如下，去网上搜索一些古风ABO比较通用的，并稍稍改动了一些小地方：  
> Alpha-乾元  
> Beta-中庸  
> Omega-坤泽  
> 发/情期-雨露期  
> 抑制剂-清息丹  
> 信息素-信香  
> 标记-印记

渡流年／浪殇

 

 

 

 

早在二人仍於西幽那时，浪巫谣便已知道殇不患实为坤泽的身份。

 

最初浪巫谣本以为殇不患是中庸。乾元对於坤泽的气味极为敏锐，而浪巫谣从未在对方身上嗅到过任何甜腻的信香气息。若非那日他们正在一个村庄寻找一个能够下榻休憩的住所，却因为不熟悉当地民俗风情，竟将青楼错认成了客栈，他亦不会发现这件惊人的事实。

 

踏入屋内的刹那浪巫谣便觉察不对，一股浓郁得过分的异香扑面而来，和坤泽在雨露期所散发出的味道极为相似；楼中挂满朦朦胧胧的薄纱，隐约可见纱後纠缠在一起的人影，夹杂着无数不堪入耳的淫词艳语。

 

他也曾待过这样的是非之地，清楚那股异香是为了诱发坤泽进入雨露期而特意调制的熏香，对於乾元而言，则是引起欲望的一剂催化；毕竟在娼馆之中，所有的繁文缛节，在肉欲面前都不足一提。

 

但知道归知道，总归不是什麽太好的回忆。浪巫谣微微蹙起眉，用衣袖半掩口鼻遮去那过於刺鼻的香味，转头欲让殇不患和他一同离去，却发现对方少见地面露不豫。

 

不，比起不豫，那种神情似乎更像是惊慌。

 

“不患？”浪巫谣不解，他向殇不患伸出手，他的搭档却宛如惊弓之鸟般侧身避开了他的碰触，随即便不发一语地转身奔出青楼。

 

浪巫谣一怔，连忙尾随在後，他注意到殇不患方才的神情不大对劲，就连步伐也莫名地显得相当不稳，这些都加深了他内心中骤然升起的忧虑，浪巫谣加快脚步，穿梭过市井间繁杂的人潮，总算是在村落外围的树林找到了殇不患。

 

殇不患正倚着一棵树干顿足喘息着，他的内力深厚，这点路绝不该让他喘得如此厉害。浪巫谣忙几步上前扶住他，即使隔着衣物，亦能感觉到殇不患异常滚烫的体温，他的身躯微微发着颤，在浪巫谣碰到自己之後甚至抖得更加厉害。

 

“不患，你………”

 

猛然打住话语，浪巫谣微微瞠大双眼，神色逐渐泛出一丝不敢置信，身为乾元的他绝对不会错认属於坤泽的信香，而那种特殊的香气竟是从面前这人的身上发散而出。

 

殇不患……竟是坤泽吗？

 

理智还为过於冲击的事实而停滞，身体却先一步对坤泽的信香起了反应，从体内深处倏然升起的燥热宛如浪潮般直扑而来，浪巫谣立刻屏住气息，不敢再去闻那股极其诱人的香味。

 

他不由分说将殇不患一把打横抱起，不知原因为何但明显是进入了雨露期的对方绝不适合在人潮众多处久待，浪巫谣毫不迟疑地踏入面前的树林之中。

 

前些日子频频大雨，林内的树丛枝桠上仍留有一些晶莹雨水。浪巫谣用衣袖半掩在殇不患身上，替他遮去那些过於湿冷的水气，他们的距离太近，仍避免不了闻到对方身上那阵沉郁浓密的檀木香气，所幸树林间弥漫着雨後木材潮湿的特有气息，稍稍分散了一些浪巫谣的注意力。

 

殇不患并不比他好受多少，进入雨露期的坤泽对於周遭的一切都会变得格外敏感，无论是气味丶声音丶触感，在此时皆被放大数十倍，更别说被一个乾元紧紧抱在怀中。

 

清凉呛辣的气味萦绕在鼻尖，非但没有让他发烫的身体冷却下分毫，反倒使他已经略显朦胧的思绪又添上一分不适的晕眩感。

 

“忍一忍。”清楚乾元的气息对此时的坤泽而言太过刺激，浪巫谣略略施力按住怀里本能地挣动起来意图逃离的身躯，轻声安抚，脚下步伐越发地加快。

 

『阿浪！那里有个山洞！』聆牙嚷嚷出声，闻言立刻迅速走往那个被遮蔽在层层浓密树藤後方的山洞，浪巫谣先是谨慎地往里头扔去一颗石子，确认过没有什麽猛兽毒虫潜伏在其中後才匆匆踏入。

 

洞内的空间意外地宽阔，地上还有些稻草和柴木馀烬，显然先前亦有旅人曾在此避雨。浪巫谣轻轻将殇不患放在那片草堆上，踌躇半晌，还是没有把自己的外衣披到对方身上，他的衣物必定带有自己的气味，对於现在殇不患而言有害无益。

 

他看着对方本能地蜷缩起来丶隐隐发抖的身躯，内心焦灼忧虑，却又清楚自己若是待在殇不患身旁才是最不该的举动，只得去附近寻了些枯枝树叶，在山洞中升起一个小火堆，袪除洞内的湿气与寒意。

 

木头燃烧的乾燥气息掩盖住了那股浓郁的檀香，但浪巫谣还是不敢离得太近，抱着聆牙坐在洞口边守候。坤泽的雨露期通常会持续数天至一周不等，这段期间难保不会发生什麽危险或是引来其他的乾元。

 

即便外头满是山林间的虫鸣鸟叫，浪巫谣那过人耳力仍是清楚听见了身後细微而模糊的低喘声，不需去看，亦大致知晓身陷雨露期的搭档正在做些什麽。他面上微微一红，执起琴身欲盖弥彰地弹奏起来。

 

如今仔细想想，殇不患似乎从未提过自己的私事，他在知晓浪巫谣是乾元时亦没有什麽特别的反应，而他早已过了分化的年纪，绝无不知道自己是坤泽的这个可能性。

 

『他可从来没告诉过你啊。』一向通晓主人内心所想，聆牙替浪巫谣将心中最为在意的那句话说了出来：『你们可是在一起旅行了好几年呢，他不告诉你也未免太过分了。』

 

殇不患为何不告诉他。浪巫谣反覆思忖着，指尖浮躁地一下一下刮过弦线，让聆牙不免发出几声不满的嘟囔，却也知道他心情不佳，复又沉默下来，空气中只馀下木柴燃烧发出的劈啪声响。

 

是因为他是乾元，还是有难以启齿的理由？

 

是太过信任他，还是……从未信任过他？

 

他彻夜未眠，睁眼直至旭日东升。

 

细碎阳光从茂密树冠间草草洒入，在地上落下无数零散光影，晨起的鸟鸣啁啾比起夜晚又更加嘈杂不已。

 

浪巫谣仍在忖度着这件事，他想得入神，竟连身後有人靠近都未曾察觉。直到肩头被轻轻拍了一下，他猛地一惊，回过头，看到殇不患正挨着自己身旁落座；他看起来和平时模样并无区别，彷佛昨日的一切都只是假象，但他身上那道隐约的檀木信香，却又再再证实了他就是坤泽的身份。

 

“你………”浪巫谣下意识欲问对方身体状况如何，却又觉得这样过於唐突，在知道殇不患是坤泽後，原本单纯的搭档及友人关系似乎被添上一层难以忽视的隔阂，让他不由得迟疑了一下：”………可无恙了？”

 

“嗯，昨日多谢你。”相较於浪巫谣的踌躇，殇不患反倒显得坦荡不少，他摸摸鼻子，似乎在斟酌如何开口。浪巫谣极少见他这副欲言又止的模样，便耐心地等着他开口，一面刷下琴弦制止等不及想要嚷嚷出声的聆牙。

 

“我是坤泽这件事，不是有意瞒着你的。”殇不患说道。

 

没想到殇不患会如此直接地提起这回事，浪巫谣不由得一怔，他本以为对方是有什麽难言之隐，毕竟坤泽的数量相较於乾元和中庸偏少，又具有孕育子嗣的能力，有时甚至会被权贵人士作为目标，不欲让他人得知亦是情理之中，但殇不患的神情倒像是在说一件忘记提起的小事那般轻描淡写。

 

看出浪巫谣眼中不觉流露出的讶异神情，殇不患一如往常地朝他笑了笑，那笑意中参杂了几分歉意。

 

“我是在十二岁那年分化成坤泽的。”他开口道，显然打算趁这时将自己的私事全盘托予浪巫谣知晓：”奇怪的是，除了最初分化时那麽一次，那之後我再没有发生过每月该有的雨露期，没有坤泽特有的信香，即便是和乾元共处一室，也从未受过影响。”

 

“我师父为此寻过不少人，却没有找到原因。久而久之乾脆将自己当作中庸来看，反正不会有雨露期，只要没有信香的味道，便无人能分辨。这十数年来都是这麽过的，连我自己也快忘了自己是坤泽这回事。”

 

“就是不知道昨日怎麽会突然……”殇不患顿下话语，终於显得有些局促地瞅瞅浪巫谣。他的身上还隐隐约约散发出檀木的淡香，一想到昨日倚在自己怀中的炽热体温，浪巫谣不禁微微收紧握在琴首上的手掌，面上仍是维持着一贯的平静。

 

“多亏有你在，巫谣。”彷佛丝毫没有察觉到浪巫谣内心的动摇，殇不患拍了拍搭档的肩膀，模样和往昔并无差异，彷佛即便两人分别是乾元和坤泽，他们仍是极其亲近的友人那般毫无嫌隙。

 

他径自站起身，迎着朝阳伸了个懒腰：”麻烦的是既然有了雨露期，那就得备上一些清息丹以防万一了，不知道这个村庄的药铺有没有在卖啊………”

 

殇不患苦恼地嘟囔着，正欲往村子的方向走去，却被一把拉住了手腕。他回过首，对上浪巫谣不知为何显得有些复杂和忧虑的神情，握在腕间的那只手掌似是在顾虑着什麽，很快又收了回去。

 

“………没关系麽？”犹豫半晌，浪巫谣在殇不患疑惑的眼神下缓缓开口道：”………和乾元的我一同。”

 

“你是不是乾元又有何妨。”几乎没有任何迟疑地，殇不患如此回答，主动朝将还坐在地上的浪巫谣伸出了手：”而且就因为是你，我才放心。”

 

对方的手掌和记忆中一模一样，温暖厚实，浪巫谣不由自主地想起他们初遇时的情景，面对着心怀警戒丶极其不信任旁人又不擅交际的他，殇不患亦是这般坚定而温和地牢牢握住了自己。

 

『那你还瞒着阿浪这麽久！』总算重获说话权的聆牙在浪巫谣站起身後便立刻急不可耐地高声指责。

 

“就说不是有意的了！我是真的忘记了！”

 

『这种事也能忘记！你这个人啊——』

 

听着殇不患和聆牙一来一往的争执不休，浪巫谣一如既往地不加入战局，只在一旁默默听着，心中那些纷杂烦扰的徬徨不安却似乎正渐渐平息下来。即使发生昨日之事，殇不患待他的态度不曾改变，这就足以让他安下所有的忧虑。

 

无论是不是坤泽，不患仍是他所熟悉的不患，那就够了。浪巫谣如此想。

 

本以为日子会回到以往一样，自那次之後殇不患又如他所说，再也没有出现过雨露期，两人就像之前那般在西幽四处游历，找寻流於人世间的危险魔剑加以收编，渐渐便忘了这回事。

 

直到那天。

 

那柄能够操纵死者的魔剑棘手程度可比回收七杀天凌时的凶险，即使那把剑没有独立意志，他们二人几乎用上全力才将它险险收进藏剑录中。然而过大的动静似是惊动同样觊觎着藏剑录的祸世螟蝗，麾下几名部下拦在了他们正欲离开的去路中。

 

方才在回收魔剑时已经耗费不少力气，他们不免因此陷入苦战，对方又似是擅长运用毒物之人，纵使再三谨慎，还是稍稍吸入了些许麻痹迷香。所幸并非是会影响行动的剂量，殇不患格挡开直指面前的剑尖，拙剑所带的气劲顺势将对方往後震开数尺。

 

双方如此僵持不下了一阵，又见收到消息的西幽军队正迅速赶来。情势不利，那几人亦不再恋战，纷纷自缠斗中抽身撤离。

 

见几个恶人相继逃离，浪巫谣正欲随後追上，却被殇不患一把握住了手臂。

 

“殇丶你………”本以为对方又是因为那过度容易心软的性格而打算阻拦自己，浪巫谣回过首，满腔恼怒在看到殇不患捂着胸口的不适模样时，霎时化作了张惶失措。

 

他连忙扶住殇不患，下意识就想去查看他是否在方才的战斗中伤了何处。当一道熟悉的淡淡香气自鼻尖飘散开来时，浪巫谣才猛然惊觉对方的情况恐怕比受伤还要糟糕百倍。

 

显然不比浪巫谣清楚自己为何突然进入雨露期，殇不患就连站稳步伐都显得相当吃力，只能勉强倚靠着浪巫谣扶住自己的手臂；他的面颊迅速浮上一层薄红，模样比起先前那次要来得更加狼狈，低低唤了声对方的名字。

 

“先………离开这里………”他哑声说道，扣在浪巫谣手臂上的指尖不住地微微发抖。

 

不远处传来纷乱嘈杂的无数脚步声，顾不得多想，浪巫谣将殇不患扶上身後，背着对方迅速离开此处。

 

他刻意挑着崎岖难行的小径行走，避免被追兵发现行经的踪迹。邻近村庄的住民由於这把魔剑和方才的激烈打斗早已纷纷逃离，浪巫谣寻到一间无人的柴房，屋主走得匆促，连门都来不及阖上。

 

浪巫谣扶着殇不患闪身进到屋内，为避免他越发强烈起来的信香气味曝露两人的位置，甚至脱下自己的外衣罩在了他身上，稍稍遮掩住坤泽特有的气息。

 

脚步声由远而近，聚集在柴房外，似乎是在探查四周。浪巫谣将殇不患护在身後，藏匿於屋中堆叠的木柴後，一面警戒地扣紧了手中的琵琶。好在对方只是稍作停留，很快便又朝向别的地方追查而去。

 

谨慎地等着所有脚步都消失後，浪巫谣才松了口气，刚想查看殇不患的状况，却猛然惊觉两人之间的距离实在近得过分；殇不患倚在他身侧，一手紧紧揪着浪巫谣的衣袖，另一手则捂在口边，试图压抑住自喉间溢出的微弱喘息。

 

—— ——

 

 

空气中满是坤泽特有的香气，彷佛点满一盅上好沉香，檀木沉稳的温和气味缓缓渗入四肢百骸之中。乾元被坤泽所诱发出的沁凉信香混杂在这片浓郁香气中，非但没有让情况冷却下一分一毫，反倒是像在熊熊燃烧的乾柴上又再添上一把烈火。

 

他的搭档露出了浪巫谣从未见过的神情，平时总是炯炯有神的那双墨色杏眸迷离失焦，满是蒸腾滚沸的浓烈情欲，殇不患攀着浪巫谣的手臂，他的模样相较起先前那次显得更加狼狈，或许还有受到乾元的气味所影响， 近在咫尺的每一次吐息都带着浓郁的信香气息。

 

汗珠从鬓角沿着下颚的弧线滑落，浪巫谣紧紧蹙起眉，反覆深深吸了几口气，试图冷静下逐渐变得混乱的思绪。

 

和进入雨露期的坤泽久待一处绝非益事，指不定会在失去理智的状况下做出什麽无可挽回的举止。浪巫谣如此想着，一面按住殇不患的身子，意欲抽身离开。

 

彷佛觉察到他退开的动作，殇不患原本只是虚握在浪巫谣臂间的双手猛然收紧；他并没有意识到自己的举动，只是本能地将身躯往面前的乾元蹭近，对方极其熟悉的气息让他莫名地感到安心，微微眯起眼，主动仰起首送上自己的唇。

 

有些无措地制止殇不患过於殷切的举动，浪巫谣能感觉到自己的意志正一点一点被那浓烈的檀木香气磨损殆尽，身下那人还在火上添油地蹭着他已经起了反应的部位；但他亦能看出深陷雨露期的对方显然早已失去了辨别的能力，仅仅是顺从着本能在靠近身为乾元的自己。

 

“不患，”指腹抵上殇不患的唇，浪巫谣低声唤道，声嗓满是强压下欲望的沙哑隐忍：”看着我。”

 

那是一种执拗的坚持，即便身为乾元的他正出自本能地想要印记身下的坤泽，身为浪巫谣的他却不愿在这种突来的意外下不明不白地印记对方。

 

若是殇不患连他都认不得，那又有什麽意义？

 

身下那人迷茫地望着他，似乎一时之间并没有理解过来他的意思。浪巫谣伸手抚上殇不患的脸庞，定定地望入他黝黑的眸中，俯下身一字一句在殇不患耳畔缓缓重复了一次方才的话语。

 

“…………巫谣？”那双因情欲而显得朦胧的眼里在听到浪巫谣的话语後闪过一刹的清明，殇不患含糊不清地唤道，微微偏过首，滚烫的颊侧贴上浪巫谣微凉的掌心，轻轻蹭了蹭。

 

熟悉的声音，较往日还要柔软还要黏腻，唤着他听了无数次的自己的名字，浪巫谣彷佛感觉到脑中有什麽东西随着对方的嗓音磅地一声崩塌殆尽。

 

 

即使从未做过这种事，交合一事本就是刻印在身体深处的本能。

 

几乎是撕扯着褪去殇不患身上的衣物，浪巫谣将手掌贴上那具炽热的精实身躯，自胸膛缓缓抚摸而下，滑过紧绷的腰腹丶巍巍挺立的分身，而後往臀间探去，不出意料地摸到一手温热湿滑。

 

雨露期的坤泽早已做好承欢的准备，甚至不需用上任何润滑的事物，後穴极为轻易便能探入三指。

 

用指腹摩挲按压着紧致火热的内壁，浪巫谣凑上前去吻那张不住流泄出低低喘息的唇，殇不患的唇尝起来尽是属於他的信香气味，他顺从地张开口，让浪巫谣的舌得以不受阻碍地探入其中，汲取那些足以使人耽溺的浓郁香气。

 

开拓後穴的手指抽了出来，扣住殇不患的腰侧将他翻作趴跪的姿势，随後猛然插入体内的性器让他重心不稳地向前踉跄了一下。浪巫谣丝毫没有保留的强劲力道顶得他几乎撑不住自己的身躯，粗糙地面将膝盖磨得有些生疼，但殇不患已经无暇去顾及这微小的疼痛；体内自雨露期开始便不曾止歇过的空虚感终於得到缓解，他低低呻吟出声，顺着浪巫谣掐住胯骨的动作向後微微抬高了腰，迎合对方略显粗暴的动作。

 

粗大饱满的性器将从未经历过艳事的狭小甬道完整填满，撑得他有些难受地挣扎起来，但坤泽生来便惯於此事的身躯却又毫无阻碍地接纳了一切。殇不患几乎没有感受到多少疼痛，内壁被肉柱缓缓碾压而过的每一下，都化作深不见底的快感，侵袭而来。

 

乾元冰凉沁辣的信香气息犹如滔天巨浪，从里到外地将他吞噬殆尽，殇不患从未想过看似沉静的浪巫谣在性事上竟会如此直接凶猛，满是被压抑许久而终於得到解放的强烈欲望，紧扣在腰间的双手更是不曾控制力道，在肌肤上落下好几道鲜红的指印。

 

过於强烈的刺激让殇不患哆嗦着弓起背脊，缁黑发丝自他肩头碎碎散落，露出因情热而泛出潮红的後颈。浪巫谣的视线落在那片格外柔软的肌肤上，浓烈到化不开的信香气息便是从那处散发开来，彷佛正邀请着乾元往那处狠狠啮咬而下。

 

有什麽一直被按捺在心底深处的东西破土而出，雨露期只是灌溉它的涌泉，使它逐渐茁壮的是自己从未明言亦不愿承认的强烈欲望。

 

打上印记丶落下痕迹，将对方变成完全属於自己的东西。

 

浪巫谣俯下身，轻轻舔舐起身下那人的後颈，当尖锐的犬齿刮过那片极其敏感脆弱的肌肤时，殇不患的身躯猛地瑟缩了一下，下意识便挣扎着想要向前逃离，又被身後的乾元一把揽住腰肢，用不容抵抗的力道拖了回来。

 

殇不患低低惊喘着，不属於自己的温热吐息落在颈後那处软肉，本能浮现的危机感让他霎时自灭顶的欲望中抽离，意识到浪巫谣所欲对自己所做的事。即便清楚身後那人是自己所熟悉的搭档，依旧身不由己地对将被印记一事感到了一丝恐惧。

 

“巫谣丶不…………”即便心生退缩，坤泽对於乾元出自天性的顺从让他亦只能颤抖地伏着身躯，将脆弱後颈全无防备地曝露在对方面前。

 

殇不患隐约感觉到浪巫谣的身子在听到自己拒绝的话语时似乎微微一僵，但旋即埋在後穴中的炽热肉柱便更加用力地往深处捣入，每一下都撞在体内那点上，连带着抽去了全身的力气。

 

脖颈被对方的手掌一把扣住，他就像一只落入掠食者獠牙之下的负伤猎物，周围尽是乾元充满侵略性的气息，让他只能被动地承受过於猛烈的快感和欢愉。

 

无力制止浪巫谣再次舔舐上自己後颈的举动，殇不患亦无心分神再去分辨其馀的事物。当高潮毫无预警地来临，他垂下首低低地呜咽一声，随後便卸去全身力气，沉沉地睡了过去。

 

 

—— ——

 

殇不患悠悠转醒时，屋外仍是一片深沉夜色。他不记得他们究竟翻来覆去丶巫山云雨地做了多久，身上的每一处都因那场艳事而微微发疼，所幸雨露期似乎又如来时那般突如其来地结束，让他得以恢复理智。

 

扶着仍有些发晕的头，殇不患尝试动了动身子，腰後隐隐的疼痛让他不禁嘶地轻轻倒抽一口气，又立刻噤了声，生怕吵醒身旁熟睡的那人。他小心翼翼地侧过身，望向身旁沉沉睡着的浪巫谣，对方的一只手臂虚虚地环在殇不患腰间，似乎是担心他受凉，还将自己的外衣充当被褥披在他身上。

 

藉着朦胧月光，殇不患看到对方手臂上那道模样狰狞的伤口，伤处周围仍留有一点未乾涸的暗色血迹，深深的创口中仍隐约可见外翻的新鲜血肉，便可知其当时力道之大——那是本该落在他颈後的咬痕，本以为浪巫谣会顺从欲望印记他，对方最终却因为他的拒绝，强行按捺下乾元的本能，宁可选择伤了自己。

 

殇不患本想去碰，探出的手却终究还是无力地放了下来。

 

以不惊动到浪巫谣的动作下了床榻，他悄无声息地穿好衣物丶收拾好行囊，但在踏出屋外时又不由得感到一丝踌躇。殇不患折返回来，伫在榻旁，用手掌轻轻拂开熟睡着的年轻乐师额前细碎发丝，让月色完整映出那张沉静的睡颜。

 

他实在不愿再看到对方因为自己而露出那种隐忍且难堪的表情。

 

“………抱歉。”殇不患低声道，轻轻收回手，这次转身离开时再没有停下步伐。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc.

 


End file.
